How I met the LoK peoples.....
by Spazz the Dancing Idiot
Summary: this is only the be-ginning......i thought my life was normal until i was transported to nosgoth, and there i met up with the LoK characters, but not before i almost killed them all.. R&R.( this is my type of humor and reality sence, its just my way )
1. Default Chapter

How it all begain.....my story of how i meet the LoK characters......  
  
  
  
((dissclaimer: yea you know what i'm going to say, so i wont say it , jk, i don't own any LoK people. But i do own me (spazz),my backpack supersoaker XT220 and hand-held squirt guns and my zippo lighter. ))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~in the be-ginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
*yawns* huh? Where am i? *looks around* what the.......? ow, my head.....*rubs head* Kaity? Ricky? anybody?? HELLO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~it all started at the waterfight at the park. my freinds kaity and ricky were there. i as usuall had my backpack supersoaker XT220 and my 3 squirt guns on my belt. i was ready to get wet. sure we were having fun, until a bright white and purple light hit me, really it hit me and knocked me out.then i woke up from what seemed like ages. and soon i found out i wasnt in my home town park or my own world for that matter......~  
  
  
  
  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
is anyone here, help.....? * i sat on the ground trying to pull myself together * man my moms going to be pissed off at me.......  
  
  
  
  
  
~ it was getting dark.........oh shit, sorry i didnt intro-duce myself. im dumb. no actually im Spazz ( the dancing idiot ) im a human. well sortof, im actually a majical being whith powers that change all the time any who my hair is blue/green and i have purple eyes . i can also have claws on my hands, feet, lower legs and lower right arm whan im in demon mode. im also wearing an armor like brace on my left arm. i can do majic and bite (ggrrrr.....) im wearing sport-kaki-like baggy shorts and a nike t-shirt. anywho on with the story........~  
  
  
  
SPAZZ:  
  
i better go find someone...and soon....i hate the dark........why do i have my supersoaker stuff still, *sigh* well it might be good for somehting.....i hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ i walked for what seemed like days. man were my feet hurting and what i wouldn't give for a nice glass of koolaid majics : grape mmmmmmmmm....grape.... . i soon found a log, i double cheaked it too, just incase. whhoooo....thats better. i pulled out my cd walkman that was in my pocket ( i have really big pockets) and i listend to it , i had a rob zombie cd in it ( yippy me!!!) there was something sturring in the bush ( did i mention i was in the forest? ) sadely i didnt notice it....~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
living dead girl!!!!!!!! nanananana........* fake drumming with hands* .....living dead girl!!!....... AAHH!!!!!!!! * fake guitar solo*  
  
  
  
???????? :  
  
GGGGGGGGROWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( i dont know what a growl soungs like)  
  
  
  
  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
nanana i can sing better then rob..........AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONSTTTTTERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ i found myself wanting to run as this weird looking beast came out of the bush, sadly my legs did not. so i caucked my supersoaker and let the water go. i was also yelling my guts out, and the cd's background didnt help either. it looked and sounded like a cheep horror B movie... and then i noticed that this thing was melting so i let the water fly still. i layed on the ground in pain. but i idnt care, so i went over to it with my lighter in my hand.....~  
  
  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
what in gods name is that thing.......? it looked sortof like a dumah-makik thingy off of soul reaver......naaa.it couldnt be..its probily a big sewer rat with claws and teeth that can rip through me in a flash..yea thats it. a big rat......  
  
  
  
~ so i did what any human would do, i set it on fire. i put some wood by it. next thing i know i had a nice fire going. i was warmer. and still a bit scared. i wonderd if i could of eaten it.....but it looked so ugly it didnt even cross my mind......so i sleep.....~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued, this is only the be-ginning of my adventure..hope you liked it so far......please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


	2. me + dumah + water = AH!!!!!!!!!!

my story....part 2.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
*YAWN!* man...that....was odd.....i killed a big rat-like thing.... *looks down at fire, which has the rat thingys body in it* opppps....wasnt me.....man thats creepy.....  
  
  
  
~so i woke up and i cant spell the dumah-like-vampire-creatures name, so sue me! anywho i knew i needed to get to someone, but who? i got up ,i charged my supersoaker XT220 and headed off. i soon came acroos a bunch of monuments in the firest. weird i thought to myself. why would thouse be here? i keep on walking but being caution-ish this time. thats untill something tapped my shoulder.....~  
  
  
  
  
  
spazz: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * i ran for it and hid behind a broken wall* ???? : its okay i wont hurt you....you can come out.....  
  
spazz: no way dude......im not falling for that one....  
  
????: what one? fall for what?? just come out before i have to kill you  
  
spazz: *gulp* fine..but no funny stuff  
  
  
  
~ i came out from behind the wall, and to my surprize Dumah was standing infront of me. i thought this was cool. i squirted him with some water, just to piss him off and tell him to back off. he thought i was weird and i thould him he should be standing here. he told me who he was (like i didnt know already) and it went from there......~  
  
  
  
dumah : why have you tresspassed on my territory? and who are you ?? * he bared his fangs* spazz: well mr.dumah i didnt know this was your territory and im Spazz...nice to meet you too....*i backed up a bit*  
  
dumah: what an odd name.......well spazz, i have to kill you...*went into a 'i'll kill you stance'* spazz: why do you have to kill me??? gimme a good reason....* i pointed my soaker at him* dumah: its because your a human....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~thats what he thought. i was in my human form. and i changed into my demon form right in front of him. i think he pissed his pants at this point. i roared and dumped a lot of water on him. i laughed at his pain and before i knew it he was dead well that's what i thought..so i killed all the rest of the dumah creachers in his teritory, well actualy only the ones i could find and i ran out of water , meanwhile dumah ran off to see this lord kain....~  
  
  
  
SPAZZ :  
  
damn!!!!!!! im out of water!!!!!!!! ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HATE THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HATE IT ALLL!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~well after having a hissy-fit over having no water i came across a stream ( lucky me!!! ) i filled up my soakers and guns . then i wne t in search of the one dumah called lord kain. i walked, found something to eat, i ate it. and then i walked some more . i reached a ubercreepy place that had the razielem sign on it . so i killed the gate kepper and walked right in..... i was getting good at killing vamps....~  
  
  
  
SPAZZ:  
  
water water everywhere and no one but me can touch it!!! * evil laugh*  
  
  
  
~i killed some more vamps on my way to raziels place, but not until....~  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````` I NEED AT LEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE CH.3, KEEP'EM COMMING, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO ME??? COMMON I REALLY WANT TO KNOW....... 


End file.
